Glove Covered Hands
by like damn
Summary: Future Raura. "As much as I love you holding my hand, wouldn't it be better if you wore gloves or I wore gloves to keep you warm?" she asks and he shakes his head, his blonde hair shaking across his forehead. "No." One-shot.


**A/N:** What's this? Two Raura one-shots in a week? Yes, I'm on a roll, haha. I **promise**after this one, I will be writing an Austin and Ally one. I have one that involves our favourite couple, a yellow letterman jacket and jealous!Austin ;) Still working out some stuff in that one and I also have another Raura one in the works that's _not_ fluff (say it ain't so?!) but you guys are going to have to wait for that, too ;) I'm sorry for some of the mistakes that you may see, lol. I'm feeling kinda iffy on this one again but you guys seem to be enjoying my writing so thank you! Don't forget to review/fave!

From me to you, this is me wishing you all a very happy New Year! :)

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

It's cold in Colorado.

He's holding her hand, keeping it warm in his larger one and she's bundled up in a wool jacket, a scarf hanging around her neck and she's wearing one of his beanies. She's freezing cold and she can't help but stare at her boyfriend weirdly, who's only wearing two sweaters, a scarf and a hat.

She also knows he's wearing thermal underwear under his jeans and boots but she won't get into that.

She guesses it's because he's grown up in Colorado his whole life before moving to LA with his family and he did play five hours of hockey with his siblings and cousins earlier while she, Rydel and Stormie went to town for a bit.

But it's still ridiculous how he's practically wearing _nothing_ compared to her billions upon billions of layers.

"You must be freezing cold," she pouts and he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her, swaying to the music that was playing on stage in the park they were at, getting ready to ring in the New Year with his family and people in the town of Littleton.

He's going to get frostbite if he doesn't bundle up. She knows that once they get back inside the house after the New Years Eve countdown and 2023 is finally upon them, she's going to have to take care of him because it's Ross and Ross is sometimes a big baby.

Even if he's twenty-seven.

He likes having her take care of him, she's been taking care of him for the last ten years of their lives.

The things she does for this boy, really.

"Ross, as much as I love you holding my hand, wouldn't it be better if you wore gloves or I wore gloves to keep _you_ warm?" she asks and he shakes his head, his blonde hair shaking across his forehead. "No," he states immediately and she senses the urgency in his tone when he says it.

She doesn't really press on the matter that much after that.

Somewhere throughout the night, she's somehow found herself standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively as he rests his chin on top of her head, occasionally sneaking kisses to the back of it. He's _way_ too entranced with the band that was playing on the stage at the moment and she can hear him humming along with some of the covers they were doing. His cold hands are laced with hers, feeling the rough calluses of his palms brush against the back of her hands.

She looks down and smiles a bit sadly as he subconsciously (she thinks) runs his thumb over her left ring finger.

He hasn't put a ring on it yet.

It's not that they weren't ready. They'd spoken about it but Ross always seems to push the thought aside or talk about something else. Like he _didn't_ want to get married.

For a dude who was _way_ into romance, you would think that he would do some over the top grand gesture to ask her hand in marriage. Besides…

She bites her lip as their hands rest on her stomach, a light fluttering feeling erupting from the pits of it. It was something they knew that was in their future soon but how soon was soon? She had only found out yesterday…

A small sigh escapes her lips and he tenses behind her, his breath coming towards her ear and she closes to her eyes a bit.

"You okay, Laur?" he asks and she plasters on a smile, turning to him and kissing him gently and nods. "Yeah, is it almost time?" she questions. Her eyes are getting a little heavy now and he glances over at the big timer besides the stage.

"We still have five minutes," he replies and pecks her nose, "Want to sit for a bit?"

She nods.

He leads her to a seating area and sits down, bringing her down to sit on top of him and she giggles. He buries his nose into her hair and she smells like winter and strawberries. For five minutes they discuss how their year had gone. Her with her charity work (he mentions how he's still so damn proud of her), him with the band. They talk about the movie they co-starred in and he reminds her of how jealous she got when their other co-star was feeling him up on set.

She doesn't like to be reminded of that but she does remember going off on said co-star and making sure Ross knew just who _exactly_ he belonged to.

Not that he minded.

They sit in a comfortable silence before she breaks it, shifting in his arms and looks up at him. "Ross? I need to tell you something…" she starts but the emcee states that it's time for the countdown and he looks at her, waiting for her to continue as they stand up with the rest of everyone around them.

_10…_

"Never mind, it can wait." she forces a smile and he starts to shift on his feet as he nods slightly. She frowns up at him but he gives her a soft smile, his hands digging into his pocket and pecks on the forehead and she closes her eyes contently because even though she has something to tell him, there was no where she would rather be.

_8…_

Rocky, Riker, Rydel, and Ryland are watching them like a hawk, all of them with their significant others and Laura awkwardly gives them a shy wave. Was there a reason why they were looking at her like that? She doesn't see Ross give them a _look_, the kind of look you give your siblings to _leave you the hell alone_ and they send him thumbs up before counting down with the rest of the people in the park.

_6…_

He looks down at her, a goofy smile on his face and she's so confused as something cold presses against the palm of her hand, slipping onto her finger.

_5…_

Staring down at their hands she sees the silver glint of the ring on her finger illuminating from the billions of lights by the town square. Her eyes widen.

_4…_

"Ross?" she questions uneasily, the tears starting to well in her eyes as realization hits and he grins, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

_3…_

"Will you marry me, Laura?"

_2…_

_1…_

She looks at him, tears streaming down her face before she launches herself into his arms kissing him endlessly as the ball drops and he catches her in his arms, kissing her back with just as much passion.

"_Happy New Year!"_

They pull away and she's mess and he's beaming widely at her as their foreheads press together. She doesn't even care that he didn't get down on one knee, leave it to him to be different. It may not have been the perfect proposal to anyone else but to her? It meant everything.

Holding him tightly she utters the three letter word with pure and utmost conviction.

"Yes."

He kisses her again and she's giggling uncontrollably, both of them elated before he pulls away and looks at her curiously. "Now… What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

And when they're out the next day, his glove covered hands never leave her stomach and the smiles on both their faces are permanent.


End file.
